


По инструкции

by sige_vic



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк решил разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь со Споком – по инструкции</p>
            </blockquote>





	По инструкции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By the Book](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150952) by Dana Austin Marsh. 



— Спок, посмотри-ка, что я нашел в книжном магазинчике на базе, — радостно произнес Кирк, вручая Споку настоящую бумажную книгу в твердом переплете.   
Взяв в руки томик в кожаной обложке, Спок обнаружил, что на самом деле это не кожа, а некая синтетическая субстанция. Судя по всему, Кирк вовсе не раздобыл антикварное сокровище, на что он явно надеялся. Однако Спок совершенно не собирался портить партнеру удовольствие разоблачением подделки.   
Хотя, возможно, Кирк вовсе и не был доверчивым покупателем: Спок не обнаружил, как ожидал, на обложке заголовок какого-нибудь классического произведения. На самом деле книга называлась "По инструкции". Спок, предположив, что это может быть пародией на жизнь военных, открыл книгу и попал сразу же на первую главу. Судя по всему, страницы с информацией от издателя и, возможно, предисловием были вырваны. Спок начал изучать первую страницу и поднял на партнера удивленный взгляд.   
— Это описание сексуального акта мужчины с мужчиной, — констатировал он.   
— Вся книга об этом! — с восторгом подтвердил Кирк. — Но это не просто описания, это отличные инструкции! Мы их все с тобой обязательно попробуем!   
— Мы попробуем? — переспросил Спок, приподнимая бровь, чтобы напомнить Кирку, что решение не должно быть односторонним.   
Кирк пристроил зад на краешке стола Спока и склонился, чтобы поцеловать возмущенно поднятую бровь, которая после этого тут же вернулась в нормальную позицию.   
— Ты так же любишь приключения, как и я. Уверен, что попробуем! 

* * * * *  
— Хорошо, Спок, просто просунь свою левую ногу в промежуток между моими рукой и ногой, — инструктировал Кирк, нависая над лежащим на спине любовником.  
Звучало-то это легко, но в реальности Спок засомневался в осуществимости маневра, благодаря которому его нога окажется в пространстве между тем местом, где рядом с его правым бедром находилась ступня Кирка, и рукой, весьма ненадежно удерживающей Джима подле его правого уха. Однако ощущения, как обещалось в книге, будут стоить затраченных усилий, так что Спок послушно подтянул свою длинную ногу к груди, развернул ее в колене под практически невозможным углом и продел в обозначенное пространство. Однако ему тут же пришлось схватиться за бедро, чтобы удержать ногу от распрямления — это бы вышибло опору Кирка, который приземлился бы всем своим немаленьким весом на незащищенную промежность Спока.   
Из позиции на корточках Кирк сверился с книгой, которую держал в левой руке, затем исследовал лежавшее под ним тело. Что-то показалось ему не совсем правильным. Он снова сверился с книгой.   
— На этом инструкции заканчиваются, — объявил он. Внезапный спазм в бедре заставил его выронить книгу Споку на грудь и ухватиться за правое колено любовника — там, где оно было согнуто позади него.   
Спок, крякнув от удара, использовал левую руку, которая до того удерживала наверху его правую ногу, и сбросил книгу с груди, после чего поспешил вернуть руку на место, чтобы не вышибить Кирка с занимаемой им позиции. Его поражало, что и у него, и у Джима каким-то образом в течение всех этих невероятных маневров сохранялась эрекция — но факт оставался фактом: их члены стояли по стойке "смирно", словно парочка кадетов на параде.   
— Мы друг к другу не прилегаем, — поделился наблюдением Кирк, глядя вниз между их телами. — Ты не мог бы приподнять член, чтобы я просто опустился на него?   
Спок рассчитал угол, необходимый для того, чтобы он мог осуществить пенетрацию отверстия, спрятанного в темной расщелине между двумя нависающими над ним ягодицами. Его посетили еще более суровые сомнения, но все же он схватил свой твердый орган и приподнял его. В то же самое время Кирк перестал держаться за колено Спока и попытался раздвинуть собственные ягодицы, чтобы облегчить доступ. Его бедра, лодыжки и спина посылали в мозг желтые сигналы тревоги, протестуя против длительного напряжения, но он их проигнорировал.   
Темная зеленая головка скользнула мимо болтающихся розовых яичек, затем вдоль расщелины, чуть-чуть не дотянувшись до хорошо смазанного отверстия, которое было ее целью.   
— Ну вот, Спок, еще чуть подальше, — с энтузиазмом призвал Кирк. Он почти чувствовал, как толстая головка открывает его, прокладывая путь для остальной части длинного ствола. Он даже заерзал в предвкушении — насколько у него это получилось в текущей позиции.   
— Нет. — Утверждение было твердым и не допускало иных трактовок.   
Кирк сморгнул.  
— Нет? — повторил он. В четверти дюйма от проникновения — и Спок говорит «нет»?!   
— Я не могу дальше продвинуть свой пенис в этом неестественном направлении, не причинив себе болезненный и, возможно, непоправимый урон, — объявил Спок.   
— Ну так не делай этого, — торопливо скомандовал Кирк. — Мы же не хотим вывести из строя половину лучшей команды по траханью во всем Звездном Флоте. Я вот только сейчас чуть-чуть подвину бедра…   
— Джим, я не рекомендую…  
Предупреждение Спока поступило слишком поздно. Эти последние полдюйма переключили тревогу в спине Кирка с желтой на завывающую красную. Он застыл на месте, а член его полностью утратил интерес к происходящему и мгновенно обмяк.   
— Вот дерьмо! — простонал он сквозь сжатые зубы. 

* * * * *  
МакКой сидел в своем кабинете и проглядывал отчеты его отдела за прошлую ночь. Он не ожидал увидеть что-то интересное: М’Бенга, которого он сменил на посту, сообщил, что ночь была спокойная. Так оно и было, убедился он, просматривая совершенно скучный общий отчет по лазарету. Отчет дантиста также практически не содержал информации. В отчете по физиотерапии упоминалось продолжение процедур, которые проходили энсины МакМиллан и Уайклер после их неудач на почве скалолазания во время увольнительной. Больше в отчете ни о чем не говорилось. Ожидая, что отчет по мануальной терапии также окажется пустым, МакКой слегка удивился, обнаружив в нем фамилию капитана. Легкое смещение в поясничном отделе позвоночника, сопровождающееся мышечным растяжением. МакКой ухмыльнулся, представив себе, как переполненный энтузиазмом Кирк не щадит спину в ночном «матче по реслингу» со Споком. Доктор понадеялся, что ему удастся остаться в этот день с Кирком наедине достаточно надолго, чтобы поддразнить его. Отвлекаясь от мыслей о каюте капитана, МакКой приказал компьютеру загрузить данные отчетов в личные дела членов экипажа и приготовился к началу рабочего дня. 

* * * * *  
— Вот если бы у тебя получилось хоть чуть-чуть подальше сдвинуть бедра…  
— Вулканский позвоночник не приспособлен к тому, чтобы сгибаться под таким… ах!   
— Черт побери, теперь и ты тоже! 

* * * * *  
Пятое утро подряд на экране компьютера МакКоя горел отчет по мануальной терапии, указывая одно имя — на этот раз старшего помощника. На самом деле, все эти пять раз имена старшего помощника и капитана чередовались, и в каждом отчете фигурировали небольшие повреждения спины или шеи, наводящие на мысли о такого рода занятиях, которые вуайеристская натура МакКоя была бы совсем не прочь представить в подробностях. И что же, интересно, пытались доказать его друзья? Он должен присмотреть за этой ситуацией, решил доктор, загружая отчет. 

* * * * *  
— Так, Спок, просто сиди смирно, пока я наклоняюсь назад всего…  
— Не думаю, что тебе стоит это делать.   
— Немного… а-а-а, моя спина! 

* * * * *  
Десять сеансов мануальной терапии глухой ночью — МакКой решил, что это уж слишком, чтобы не обратить на такое внимание. Если к его друзьям не вернется чувство меры и они хотя бы иногда не станут прибегать к менее экстремальным видам активности, МакКою придется с ними поговорить, прежде чем одному из них или обоим не нужно будет делать скелетное вытяжение. МакКою бы этого не хотелось — одна мысль о перспективе разговора о таких вещах со Споком вызывала желание поставить крест на самой затее. Но еще один такой инцидент — и у него просто не останется выбора. 

* * * * *  
— Ах-х-х, — удовлетворенно выдохнул Спок, опускаясь до упора на твердый и хорошо смазанный пенис Кирка. — Чрезвычайно приятное ощущение, — признал он.   
— М-м-м-м, — без слов согласился Кирк. Взгляд его описал дугу — от левой руки, поддерживающей левое бедро Спока, вверх по длинной спине и к правой руке, в которой он держал книгу. Проникновение в Спока сзади не было новым опытом, но он никогда еще не делал этого, лежа на спине. Измененный угол определенно ввел в игру некоторые ранее не обнаруженные мышцы в тугом проходе. Они чудесно сжались, когда Спок пошевелился, чтобы удержать равновесие в положении на корточках.   
— А теперь тебе нужно лечь, — проинструктировал Кирк с легким испугом. Если Спок ляжет на спину поверх Кирка, это означает, что он не сможет использовать руки для удерживания хотя бы части своего веса. Спок, конечно, выглядел худышкой, но Кирк знал, что относительная плотность вулканских мышц делала это впечатление иллюзией. Тем не менее Кирк отвлекся от своих опасений, когда Спок начал осторожно выполнять план — и внутренние его мышцы снова сдвинулись по отношению к члену Джима.   
— О-о-о, интересно, — пробормотал Спок, когда ствол внутри него проник на неизведанные ранее глубины.   
— Что там дальше написано? — поинтересовался Кирк. Спок разместил себя под таким углом — поперек плеча Кирка, что загораживал из виду книгу.   
— «Партнер А — это ты, Джим, — должен начать медленные возвратно-поступательные движения, поднимая и опуская колени в мерном темпе».   
Кирк выполнил указание. Несмотря на изрядный вес, вжимавший его в матрас, он начинал думать, что это на данный момент был их самый удачный эксперимент.   
— Партнер Б, — продолжил Спок, — должен осуществлять вращательные движения бедрами, чтобы довести до максимума разнообразие давления как для проникающего, так и для проникаемого.   
Спок попробовал движение, но, учитывая, что его ноги лежали на кровати, по обе стороны от ног любовника, он не мог этого сделать, не сбив толчки Кирка.   
— Попробуй поднять ноги, — задыхаясь, выговорил Кирк. В его бездыханности, видимо, было виновато давление твердой задницы Спока на его живот, но оно компенсировалось сжиманием внутренних мышц той же самой задницы.   
— Но в книге не написано, что я должен поднять ноги, — запротестовал Спок.   
— Если тебе нужно поднять ноги, чтобы подвигать задницей, значит, подними ноги! — потребовал Кирк. Они были слишком близки к настоящему успеху (не говоря уже о долгожданном оргазме), чтобы останавливаться.   
Спок повиновался, и эта небольшая перемена, безусловно, стоила того. Так они совместными усилиями ерзали и толкались навстречу весьма удовлетворительному завершению, но тут Кирка хватило на осознанную мысль и он поинтересовался:   
— Там еще что-нибудь написано?  
У Спока ушло несколько секунд, чтобы сфокусировать глаза на книге, раскачивающейся в правой руке Кирка.   
— Там говорится, что мы должны страстно поцеловаться.   
— Что? — недоуменно спросил Кирк. — Может, я должен поцеловать твое ухо?   
— Тут не уточняется, но, полагаю, речь идет о губах, — сказал Спок, которого в этот момент совершенно не волновало, что книга говорила о поцелуях.  
— Ну давай же, Спок! — Кирк выгнулся вверх, чтобы погрузиться в любовника еще глубже. — Давай сделаем это По Инструкции.   
Спок послушно повернул шею и почти дотянулся до предложенных ему губ, но застыл.  
— Давай, еще один дюйм!   
— Нет, — выдохнул Спок.   
— Нет? — переспросил Кирк, но, чувствуя, как орган в его руке начинает опадать, а мышцы, обхватывающие его член, сжимаются от боли, все понял. — О нет, только не это! 

* * * * *  
— Ладно, Спок, давай отведем тебя к мануальному терапевту, — сказал Кирк, вернувшись из ванной. Он выкарабкался из-под любовника, торопливо оделся и был готов отправиться по маршруту, который уже стал еженощным.   
— Нет.  
Кирк застыл на месте. Он пытался не рассмеяться, но при виде Спока, распростершегося на кровати с головой, свернутой под практически невозможным углом, и бедрами под еще худшим, удержаться было практически невозможно.   
— Ты собираешься в таком виде завтра заступить на службу?   
— Ты не понимаешь, — выдал Спок сквозь сжатые зубы. — Я не могу пошевелиться.   
— Попробуй вулканский контроль над болью, — предложил Кирк, чувствуя первый укол тревоги. Если Спок не может пошевелиться, значит, придется кого-то звать на помощь сюда. А именно — МакКоя.   
— Я его использую! — прорычал Спок.  
— Вот дерьмо! 

* * * * *  
Едва зайдя за внутреннюю перегородку в каюте, МакКой остановился как вкопанный. К счастью, Кирк не остановился и со всего ходу врезался ему в спину — так что МакКою удалось замаскировать приступ истерического хохота оханьем. Если бы он рассмеялся вслух, Спок бы никогда этого ему не простил.   
— Ну ладно, вы двое, в чем дело? Одиннадцатая ночь подряд. Что вы пытаетесь доказать? — ворчал МакКой, водя медицинским сканером над перекошенным, задрапированным простыней силуэтом на кровати. Прищемленный шейный нерв и мышечные спазмы в пояснице. Именно то, что он и предположил при первом взгляде на этот вулканский крендель в постели.   
Кирк не мог воспользоваться привычным для них безмолвным обменом мыслями — глаза Спока были закрыты от боли и унижения. Пришлось ему признаваться самостоятельно. Он неохотно протянул МакКою книгу:  
— Я купил ее во время последней увольнительной.   
МакКой прочитал заголовок, и ему вновь пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы подавить приступ веселья.   
— «По инструкции»! И о чем только вы думали... — воскликнул он, раскрывая книгу. — Ага, теперь понятно, — закончил доктор, обнаружив отсутствие издательских данных.   
— Что тебе понятно? — спросил Кирк, придвинувшись, чтобы заглянуть МакКою через плечо. С кровати раздался тихий стон.   
— Это книга Ри’л’дарианского издательства.  
С кровати послышался еще один стон, более громкий и под конец подозрительно похожий на рычание.   
Кирк все еще не понимал, в чем дело, но по реакции Спока уже понял, что оно нечисто. Поэтому следующий вопрос он задал неохотно:   
— Это плохо?   
— Вовсе нет, если у вас гуттаперчевая гибкость и гнущийся в обе стороны позвоночник, — хрюкнул МакКой.   
— Доктор, — выдавил из себя Спок. — Не могли бы вы что-нибудь сделать, чтобы избавить меня от этого несчастья?   
Согнувшись пополам от истерического хохота, МакКой все-таки умудрился выдать лучшее последнее слово, когда-либо за ним остававшееся:   
— Извини, Спок, но ты за ним замужем.


End file.
